


The Unwilling Queen of Pirates

by ME3Syd



Category: Fable 2 (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2018-08-07 19:51:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 24
Words: 19,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7727605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ME3Syd/pseuds/ME3Syd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s been about six years since the death of Lucien and Sparrow made her wish. She wanted to be selfish and save her dog but her heart was pure. While the workers were saved and returned home lost and confused, Sparrow had lost everything. Her sister, murdered. Dog, murdered. Theresa, gone. The three heroes separated. Her purpose gone. Nothing was left for her but to wander Albion in secret and attempt to drink herself into a stupor. When a mysterious letter was given to her she has to decided whether to go to Bloodstone or not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Intro

It’s been about six years since the death of Lucien and Sparrow made her wish. She wished she could be selfish and save her dog but her heart was pure. While the workers were saved and returned home lost and confused, Sparrow had lost everything. Her sister, murdered. Dog, murdered. Theresa, gone at the Spire. The three heroes separated. Her purpose gone.

There was nothing for Sparrow but to wander from town to town solving others problems for them. At day she fought for the villagers, at night she fought herself.

The next morning after her mind was bloodied with her constant battles, she walked on. Skinny and deprived of emotion showed to the people of Albion. Rumors spread that Sparrow may one day soon, snap and kill the entire town she resided in.

They avoided her. She avoided them. Sparrow kept her Hero identity to herself under a dark cloak and wasn’t heard of again. More rumors spread that she finally flung herself from a cliff into the unforgiving seas. Some even gossip about a dark figure, moving to each Tavern in Albion until their stores of alcohol were drained dry.

Nobody knew what happened to their Hero. Sme desperate enough cried out for her help but… They were never heard from again. The name Sparrow, a curse upon the people, died from their lips. The people became Heroless to the bandits that mercilessly and relentlessly attacked their towns. They stayed locked in their homes like prisoners because Sparrow was still prisoner to her own torments.

There was more talk of a lone figure strolling through towns despite the dangers of the bandits. They were gunned down or easily run through the gut with a sword. The bandits never learned however, and always attacked the lone figure, though none of them ever succeed in killing her. Sparrow was nothing but a husk, bled dry by Theresa and her quest to gain ownership of the Spire. Unbeknownst to her, someone still remembers her. 


	2. Chapter 1: Bloodstone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. First time writing a Fable fanfic. Hopefully, I can keep Reaver in Character. Give me any suggestions or tell me if I messed something up. This is a bit of a short chapter but hopefully I can them longer in the future. Enjoy.

The little Sparrow, as she was anciently called awoke with the sun bearing down on her face. Her tongue was dry, lips parched as the only water in Wraithmarsh was less than trustworthy. The night prior was filled with Banshees, Hollowmen, and whatever sleep they let her get was laced with gruesome nightmares.

Sparrow ignored the painful sensation in her stomach as she has been for day and began moving towards the town of pirates, Bloodstone.

A few weeks ago, she had received a letter from a pirate in the middle of Bowerstone. That pirate had to go a long ways in order to find her, not to mention how long he travelled to find her there. He showed no knowledge that he knew who she really was. Just shoved the letter in her arms and walked off. “Come to Bloodstone,” it said. Sparrow ignored it for a few days before the curiosity of who it could be ate away at her. It was something she hasn’t felt in years. 

A Banshee screamed in the distance, causing Sparrow to rip out her pistol and glance around the dead terrain. Seeing nothing, she moved on with an extra step in pace.

After entering Bloodstone, she could hear the gunfire echoing across the horizon and the screams that intermingled with them.

Since Reaver abandoned his people they’ve done little more than kill each other. Trade has stopped all together with the mass outbreak of violence. Bodies littered the streets while their blood stained mixed with the soil turning the color a dark red. The air was filled with smoke and iron coating its residents with its smell.

Sparrow kept her gun out during her walk through the grimy town. Whatever reason she was wanted in this murderous city, no longer held her curiosity. Sparrow was about to turn her back on the city and its helpless people when a group of pirates surrounded her.

“Look what we got here boys?” their obvious leader shouted, aiming a gun at my head. “A rebel. We gotta make a example outta her.”

The pirates grinned spread to both ears as he went to pull the trigger. Before his finger could manage to flinch, his red hot blood added itself to the tainted soil by the little hole in his head.

Sparrow’s gun remained in her hand, just as cold as it has been. In a split second, the faces of shock was wiped from the pirates and replaced with emptiness as they were already on the ground, dead.

What was left of the Bloodstone citizens, stood watching the ordeal. Footsteps were behind Sparrow but before she could react, her gun was knocked out of her grasp and hood thrown back.

A fireball was already prepared in her hand before she stopped at the perfect face before her. The face of the Pirate King himself. The ever immortal, Reaver.


	3. Chapter 2: Reunion

“You’ve been ever so hard to find, my dear. I’ve been looking for you all over this blighted land,” Reaver said, stepping closer and holstering his own gun.

“Re-Reaver?” Sparrow questioned her own state of mind.

“Like you could ever forget this gorgeously sculpted face,” he smirked. “You’ve been so quiet the last six years, like a little mouse. I thought it was about time I paid a visit, mostly to make sure you were still breathing. I find myself in need of a Hero, such as yourself.”

“I’ve left that life behind me,” Sparrow responded, irritating her dry throat. “I am no Hero. Find someone else.”

She turned her back on an irritated Reaver but no later he was pulling her back by her arm.

“So I see. The rumors were true,” he muttered. “As disgusting as it sounds, you are a Hero made to serve others for all their insignificant needs. It seems only fair is you serve my needs as well.”

She scoffed. “”Says the most selfish man I ever met. I don’t do the helping anymore.”

“Let me clarify, dear Sparrow. I’m not asking for you help. I’m demanding for you to accompany me.”

“Demand away,” she shrugged.

“At least come with me to my mansion so we may talk about this without prying eyes. Be grateful that I rescued you from those men.”

“I’m more than capable of killing them myself. I didn’t ask for you to assist,” she spat out.

“Are you not willing to speak to me about this little quest I’ve been building up for you?”

“No,” she answered, coldly, pushing her dark crimson hair away from her slender face.

“Do you not crave the treasure and thrill of the adventure? Oh, you have changed my little Sparrow but as I said, we will discuss this in my Mansion.”

Reaver picked up Sparrow’s gun from the bloodied dirt and holstered it while keeping his own gun on her. He noted that while she looked slightly irritated, there was no other emotion behind her emerald eyes.

She finally gave the nod of her head and followed Reaver up to his mansion in stone cold silence. Reaver glanced back, every few minutes to make sure she was still following. Sparrow had slid her hood back over at one of the moments he looked away.

Reaver couldn’t help but be surprised when he witnessed how skinny Sparrows face had become. Her body always filled itself out and was the most arousing body he had seen. Somehow, she resisted his flirtatious ways so he never had a taste of her. On shudders at the thought of how skinny the rest of her body must be.

They arrived at the Mansion with evidently no trouble. The pirates avoided their Pirate King and some even bowed to him.

“How long have you been back?” Sparrow asked quietly.

“Merely a few hours. I haven’t even had a chance to enter my cozy little Mansion since I’ve been back.”

“I wouldn’t call it small.”

“Yes, well… one as rich and immortal as I am deserves the finer qualities that such a life can supply. You can share some of those qualities if you desire to,” Rever suggested, looking back o give her a flirtatious wink.

She glared at him but Reaver felt satisfaction seeing as he could make her feel emotion.

“Not a chance,” Sparrow grumbled.

“Why not, my dear? Indulge yourself before you find yourself at the end of a sword. Imagine how pleasurable you’ll feel throwing yourself at such a man of skill… and for your first time-”

“How’d you figure that out?” Sparrow asked, red dancing on her cheeks in the lowering sun.

“I can see it with your every step. Perhaps we can move to pleasure before business-”

“Cram it,” Sparrow said, slightly shocking him.

Reaver made a note to watch her for her will. He’d done a fine job avoiding Garth’s swords and lightning bolts whenever he got annoyed at him. Part of the reason he was so  glad to set sail back to Albion, Though finding Sparrow so soon was a big shock in itself.

Once they reached Albion ground, he sent out a few men with letters to scour the kingdom to find Sparrow. With what rumors being passed around, Reaver estimated it would take weeks if not months. The earlier the better, he supposed.

He was pleased to see that his Mansion looked undisturbed from the ruthless thugs that occupied his little city. It seemed they still feared him even after his long absence. He grinned at the thought.

“Must you smile like that?” Sparrow asked, once they were standing inside. “It’s disturbing.”

Her comment only added to his sickening grin. She sighed and pulled down her hood to once again reveal her pale skinny, face.

“Why am I here Reaver?”

“Why must their be a reason? I may have just wanted to see an old friend.”

“I fear to think of what friends you have scattered around Albion. Now tell me, oh Pirate King. Why have you called me here? What could I possibly aid you with.”

“My immortality. It’s due.”


	4. Chapter 3: Malevolent

“Oh. I’m not going to be your sacrifice, just so we’re clear,” Sparrow grounded out.

“Of course. I was just itching for your company through Wraithmarsh. I don’t fancy travelling through the Banshee infested muck with just a lowly bandit.”

Sparrow hummed quietly for a second while she considered what to do. Even if it was just Reaver, she missed the company of the three heroes and the adventure a quest can supply.

“Fine. When do plan on leaving?” 

“Just a day or two. You may stay in my Mansion until I deem it necessary to leave. Follow me to your room unless you want to share…”

“No,” she shook her head. “And it better not be some bed that you’ve had multiple orgies in and never bothered to wash.”

“Oh very well, Sparrow. I’ll take you to the cleanest bed in my cozy home.”

“Sparrow smiled slightly. Of course she was annoyed at his constant offerings to his bed but she missed hanging around others was skilled was herself.

Reaver escorted her to a room near the back of the Mansion and left her to check on his own devices. When he got in his own bedroom, he saw the dark seal appear in the middle of his desk, littered with old papers.

Sparrow left the Mansion about the moment Reaver left her alone. She wasn't going to leave Reaver to deal with the Shadow Court on his own but that didn’t mean she was confined to his Mansion.

It took her less than two minutes to get to the Tavern and down an entire mug. Within the hour, Sparrow was heavily intoxicated with tears threatening to spill. The alcohol didn’t work to mask her pain was she had wished it would. Her Hero blood worked hard to keep her thoughts from numbing down. Sparrow would have to drink at least a river of alcohol to have a chance to g3et fully drunk. 

Slamming down another ale, Sparrow shuffled over to the gambling table with a hefty bag of gold in her hand.

Reaver couldn’t be more surprised when he realized Sparrow had already left. Being as bored  as he was, he took the excuse to go searching for her. It didn’t take long, when he heard the Hero yelling from inside the Tavern.

Her chair was shattered across the wooden floor was she leaned over the gambling table, cursing at the dealer.

“You dirty cheater? I saw the card s-slip outta your sleeve. Gimme my money back before I gut ya.”

“Fuck off, Wench!” The man yelled back. “I ain’t cheatin’.”

Before Reaver could even pull out his own gun, the man dropped dead. Sparrow’s gun was in her hand, smoke pouring out of the barrel.

Reaver was stunned silent. What her remembered to be a sweet naive girl was a cold broken husk that just shot a man over coin. Of course, he was going to do that anyway but Reaver didn’t want to witness Sparrow destroy herself.

What a strange thought that had occurred in his mine. He is Reaver. He doesn’t care about women or men. There is only himself. He will not allow himself to feel such pity on another creature.

“Come along, Sparrow. Let’s get out of this mess.”

She did not argue, as she was still shocked herself. They walked back to the Mansion with Sparrow heading straight to her room without a word.

The Pirate King knew he should check on her, but he did not. He was not weak. Even Sparrow could not make him seem so. Instead, he decided to have a little “company”. It has been too long since he’s been in a woman and he won’t wait.

Sparrow could hear Reavers and a woman's scys of pleasure, soon after she retired to her room. It was infuriating, seeing was she was trying to kill her own song of sorrow with sleep.

Today, she had killed a man. He wasn’t exactly innocent but a few years ago, Sparrow wouldn’t even imagine doing so. Six years ago, she hadn't even touched a drop of liquor or gambled away her hard earned gold. She had changed so much that she funned down a pirate, drank, and gambled all in one night. Now she was stuck listening to screams and the constant shaking of a bed. 

Sparrow changed her mind. She missed the solitude now more than Reaver. Why did she even miss him in the first place? These next few days were going to be longer than any of the last six years ever could be.


	5. Chapter 4: Strange Emotions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this has been so slow but Senior year is really taking up all of my time. I'll keep trying but don't get too hopeful at least not until Senior projects are over with.

Sparrow was up and awake, right was the sun peaked over the mountains and gave Bloodstone its slight glow. She left her cloak hanging in her room, seeing was she was only going to explore Reaver’s Mansion. She was dressed in simple clothing that covered most of her body though they were much too small. They hung from her skinny body making her feel more empty than before. Ignoring the painful, hungry growls of her stomach yet again, Sparrow stepped out of her room and aimlessly walked through the Mansion walls. 

The furniture of course, was the fanciest money could buy though it had a fine layer of dust coating the tops of everything. 

With the smallest of smiles, Sparrow dragged her finger through the dust drawing a Guild symbol. Then “Sparrow was here” under the symbol.

At first, it was just to try and annoy Reaver but looking at the symbol now had her reflecting the old days, actually bringing about a real smile.

“Is it too much to hope that you’re playing out those little naughty thoughts of me in your head,” Reaver interrupted.

Sparrow snorted at the thought. “I hate to break your grin but I was thinking of a time before you popped up in my life.”

“Popped up, meaning you coming to my Mansion and begging the great Reaver for help.”

“Ha, was if I’d beg you for anything. The last six years haven’t brought me that low,” she muttered. “Has your “company left yet? I’d prefer nobody saw the great curse of Sparrow even though you revealed me yesterday.”

“I sent her out the moment I was through with her. Nobody actually sleeps with Reaver,” he winked with a devilish grin. “You no longer fear myself seeing you?” He asked, noting the missing cloak.

“Well, you already got a curse of your own. What worse could I do?”

His gaze flickered to something dark for a moment before fading away to a slight look of worry. What could make the great Reaver worry?

“You’re  looking quite small these days, darling Sparrow. When’s the last time you ate anything?”

“I… don’t remember. Sometime in Bowerstone.”

“That just won’t do. I will have some people get a bath ready for you while I personally pick you some food. I require you to be at your best for the dangers in Wraithmarsh.”

Sparrow saw now. His concern for her is really for himself in the end.

She nodded to accept his offer even though she'll have to force feed herself. Her body had gone too long without nourishment. A bath would feel extraordinary after wading around in all the muck in Wraithmarsh.

“Hmm. I have a wardrobe full of exotic clothing. Fell free to sort through them for a new outfit.

The Hero nodded again and Reaver left the Mansion. She quickly reacquired her cloak just was strangers entered the building with buckets of steaming water. The hardly spared her a flance was she followed them to the bath.

Once it was filled, she stripped down her clothing and set herself in. Sparrow scrubbed away the blood and grime coating her body before settling down and trying to relax.

When the lonely empty thoughts invaded her, she tried to hide by sinking down under the water. The easily found her making the fact that she needed air to escape her jumbled mind. Tears mixed with the dirty water was she thought of all the years she could have had with Rose. The Hero could have even gone with Garth or Hammer. Then she wouldn’t have been so alone. Now there she was stuck spending the next few days with Reaver causing these pains and memories to surface.

It would be so easy to just stay under the water and wait for her breath to wear out but she could just see Lucien’s face, laughing at her.

Using her reserved strength, she pushed herself out of the water and out of the tub. The tears remained on her face while the thoughts were pushed out of her mind.

A towel was shoved quickly over her shoulder. Instinctively, she wrapped the towel around herself with lightning crackling in her other hand. Flipping around, she held her hand out at Reaver.

“Why are you in here?” She hissed.

“I  called for you but you didn’t respond. I was making sure you didn’t drown yourself.”

Sparrow groaned in annoyance at how right he nearly was and that there was a good chance that he saw her naked.

“Out,” she demanded, like she didn’t have tears still running down her face.

Reaver looked her up and down. Her body was so skinny every bone was outlined under her pale skin. Sparrow was letting her body wither and die and Reaver couldn’t understand why.

“Such sorrow. My dear Sparrow, what had caused this within you?”

The Hero took a moment to think. She could tell him. There’s a chance he knows how it feels to lose everything but she didn't’ know all the details behind Oakvale. He may have wanted their deaths.

“It doesn’t matter, she finally muttered.

“Was much was it pains me to say. Albion needs their Hero so you can’t be selfishly ignoring your own needs.”

“They don’t even want me to be their Hero. I’m a curse, remember?”

The pirate didn’t answer. Eventually, he stepped back out of the room to prepare their dinner. He was convinced  he’d force her feed her if she refused to eat though he had no idea why.

The lonely Sparrow searched through the heaps of clothing for something practical to wear. In the end, she decided on a loose fitting corset with a leatherish jacket with only three buttons and stylish dark pants with combat boots.

Leaving her hair loose to dry the little Hero left the room to seek out the pirate. She hated the memories and pain he brought her but at the same time she loved the feeling of having an adventuring buddy. Since the death of everything she travelled alone and it made her bitter and cold inside. Her emotions shut themselves off but Reaver was slowly awakening them. It was too much. They needed to hurry along on their quest so she can move along her dark and lonely path.

Her stomach began to growl again as the smell of food flooded her senses and coated the walls of the mansion. She followed her nose into the dining room just as Reaver set down the last plate. 

“You cook?” The Hero asked surprised.

“There was a time where I had to cook for myself. I know how to do just about anything your mind could think of around the lines of our reality.”

“So… is it possible that you could stop stroking your own ego because I don’t think it possible,” Sparrow asked with her charming smile that Reaver loved so.

The pirate king chuckled at her simple question.

“I don’t need an ego to know I’m the best shot and the best lady pleaser in Albion.”

Sparrow shook her head as she sat down at the table next to the pirate king. The food surprised her. Instead of lumps of coal burned food, it looked and smelled delectable. Maybe she could ask Reaver to teach her to cook. Teres may have taught her a great many things but she never as much as grazed on the topic of cooking.

The Hero put a small serving of everything on her plate and quietly groaned in satisfaction on her first bite. Reaver gave her a grin spanning ear from ear.

“I see my cooking is pleasing to you.”

She hesitantly nodded her head.

“Maybe I’ll show you how to cook like I do. It’s not like we haven’t plenty of time.”

“How long until we deal with your immortality issue?”

The Hero didn’t like how he worded his last sentence. Just how long had he expected her to stay? Reaver just sighed as he continued eating.

“Such a rush to get away from me. Is this really so terrible that you’d rather go back to drunkenly wandering from pub to pub? I had planned to leave once my ship was stocked back up,” he answered, when she didn’t reply. “I don’t plan on staying in Bloodstone for long. That’s why I am partaking in as many pleasures as possible before I set off to sea again.”

“Is the shadow court the only reason you called me to Bloodstone?”

“Think of me as checking up on you. I believed you had perished with what rumors I’ve heard.”

“Why would you care enough to check on me? I haven’t even heard from the others since they left, Sparrow said feeling smaller than before.

“We’re friends, aren’t we?” Reaver laughed.

“Are we?” The Hero asked, with less humor on her face.

“I always felt more joyful and adventurous when you were around. It is upsetting to see you in such a state.

“I’ll get over myself eventually,” she sighed. “I’m glad you chose to check up on me. It’s definitely doing something for me.”

“Should I assume we'll be sharing the same bed tonight?” The Pirate asked, eyebrows raised.

“You should not,” the Hero shook her head.

She’d like to think that was how Reaver truly felt but she couldn’t trust his tongue. A good shot isn’t the only thing a Hero of skill gets.

They finished their meal, with Sparrow eating a full plate of food and them they strolled through town or more like Reaver buying supplies while Sparrow trailed behind him in her cloak.

It seemed he was stocking up his hip but why is he leaving so soon? The Hero almost felt disappointed though she couldn’t fully understand why.

Once darkness descended on Bloodstone they took to their separate beds and let the night pass them as they slept.


	6. The Truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been a long time since I posted anything and I apologize to you guys but I've been pretty busy. I'll try to keep posting more of this story.

The next few days were spent in the same manner. The meals were finally putting some weight on Sparrow. She still looked so small and fragile but her Hero strength was increasing. Her corset was even filling out more. She’s caught Reaver’s eyes wandering more times that she cared to count.

The Hero felt good. Better than she has felt in the last six years. It hurt to know that Reaver would be setting sail so soon but she refused to let herself go to waste any longer. In all her spare time, she even began practicing her skills in a sparring room Reaver had arranged in the back. The Pirate often watched her and sometimes joined her when shooting at targets.

When they were fighting against Lucien’s men, they had made a good team. Using their guns, they picked off most of them before they even got close. When they did get too close, Sparrow would pull out her sword and fight them off while Reaver kept shooting.

Fighting with the other two meant Sparrow using her sword the entire fight. It got tiring after a while and she got sick of always being covered in blood.

Reaver was pleased to see the Hero start to return to herself. He had worried that he would lose her to her own unforgiving mind.

He took joy in shooting with her, even though he had no need to practice. The Pirate needed her prepared for when he told her his real purpose of tracking her down. He just hoped Garth and Hammer didn’t arrive in Bloodstone until after he and the Hero set sail. 

A few more days, and Reaver was finally ready. His ship was fully stocked and Sparrow was ready enough to travel.

It was true that it was near time to bring another sacrifice with him to the Shadow Court. He didn’t entirely need the Hero but that was the only thing keeping her in Bloodstone. The lie that the great Reaver needed a little Sparrow to help save him was too great for her to resist, even if she’s lost her Hero ways.

“Today is the day, Sparrow. We leave in an hour,” the Pirate said, once they had both woken up.

The Hero’s clothes once again were tight on her muscular body, so she can travel again without issues. Reaver was pleased at how her appearance had changed. One day, she will come crawling into his bed, begging for the great Reaver to love her body. He takes pleasure imagining that day, every time he plays around with another woman. Though every time, he gets frustrated because he looks down and sees that the woman in not Sparrow. She was just a Harlot he picked up on the street. The real Sparrow was trying to sleep a few rooms away, no doubt hearing them.

The Pirate hoped she was laying jealously wishing that she was in the room with him but every morn’, he saw no jealousy in her eyes. Though she seems slightly happier each day, so Reaver can keep hoping.

This particular morning, she seemed sluggish. Words he said just passed through without much recognition and she stared off during the day.

“Sparrow, what troubles you so?” Reaver asked.

“Hmm? I didn't have a peaceful sleep last night,” she answered.

“I wasn’t the cause, was I?” He wondered aloud.

“No, no. I’ve learned to ignore you and your whores. I just get frequent nightmares. Nothing to worry about,” she said smoothly, without thought.

“What nightmares could be haunting the great Hero?”

“Just old memories,” she answered.

Reaver never had asked why she was chasing Lucien. He always assumed it was just Sparrow trying to be a Hero but maybe it was something deeper than that.

“Why did you want Lucien dead?”

“So you finally asked… I was about eight, living in the gutters of Bowerstone with my sister, Rose. Everybody spit on us. Our parents were killed by bandits, so we were on our own. We bought a music box from the old world that granted wishes. We wished to live in a castle. Lucien later invited us to his castle where he killed my sister and shot me out of the window. Then Teressa found me.”

Revenge, Reaver is now realizing. Now everything made sense. The way she threw herself upon Lucien and his men was a person who had nothing left to go back to. He always assumed she was just trying so hard to be a Hero that Sparrow didn’t care if it killed her. Now that the fight was over, her revenge sated, she had nothing left. 

“Now I understand,” he says in a serious tone.

“Yep,” she simple said.

The Pirate stayed silent while he contemplated what to do. After a silent moment that seemed to stretch beyond all his years, he came to a decision.

“We leave for Wraith March immediately.”

 


	7. WraithMarsh

They started the trek to where the Shadow Court resided, with a pack of food, water, and a pirate off Reaver’s ship. So far they’ve only encountered two Banshees but they were quite easy to fight with the two legendary Heroes of skill. A large number of Hollow men kept them busy enough not to chat on the way. When they finally made it to the door that inspires uneasiness, they entered. This time no shadows attacked, but that was probably because Reaver himself was here.

The other Pirate was terrified seeing as he was visibly shaking.

“You go on,” Sparrow said, outside the chamber’s door. “I can’t do it.”

Reaver nodded and took the sniffling pirate with him. Sparrow’s worries were replaced with guilt as she heard the man scream and run past her as an old man. Reaver came out looking refreshed. His hair was perfectly styled and any marks were replaced with his smooth creamy skin.

Sparrow felt brave and reached for his face. He froze at the contact and only watched her. The Hero was amazed at how soft his skin really felt. It was as if the Pirate had a layer of baby skin shielding him. Wrinkles were non-existent on his face, as were scars.

“It’s so strange how these Shadows can do this,” Sparrow finally said. “Putting another’s youth onto your face. I could never do that  to myself.”

The Hero pulled herself back allowing Reaver to return to his cocky self. He watched her with a grin and eyebrows raised.

“If you want to feel more of my youth, you just have to ask-” He started.

“Get over yourself,” Sparrow shook her head, turning away from him. “We should get moving. At this rate, it’ll be dark before we get back to Bloodstone… well, darker than it normally is.”

“Relax, little bird. The Great Reaver will protect you.”

She sighed at his cockyness.

“I say, we find a good place to camp for the night,” The Pirate said more as an order than a suggestion.

“Great. A night in the forest alone, with you. Fine,” she groaned in irritation. “Well, hurry up and find something that won’t crush us in our sleep.”


	8. Sweet Bitter Night

The two Heroes searched for a house that wasn’t so decrepit. In the end, they stayed in small two story house. They both rammed an aged bookcase in front of the surprisingly still attached door and gathered the rest of the furniture to build a small fire, upstairs. They didn’t talk much, seeing as neither of them had anything to say to each other.

Unfortunately, the beds were too broken to use, so the dingy floor was their comfort.

The two skillful shooters sat by the fire across from each other. Reaver was becoming irritated at the aspect of sleeping on the hardwood floor with Sparrow most likely on the other side of the house. It was infuriating that she would not fall for his charm while any other woman would pay him to jump into his bed. Why was she any different?

Sparrow shivered hard. The nights were even colder than the day, if that were truly possible. Reaver noticed her movements causing a smirk to spread across his face.

‘You seem so cold, Sparrow. I suggest we cuddle together for warmth through this bitter night.”

The Hero considered the idea for a minute causing Reaver’s grin to twitch down into a frown.

“Fine,” she decided quietly.

“Pardon?” Reaver questioned. He thought she was just going to ignore him.

“I said okay but only because I really am cold… And no funny business or I will cut your perfect skin.”

The Pirate grinned again as his ego rose. He knew he was perfect but he still rejoiced from the words coming from her lips.

Sparrow groaned again when she saw his smirk. Like his ego needed to be any bigger. In his shoes, the Hero would hate herself.

As much as the floor let her, the little bird got into a comfortable sleeping position with her back to the fire. 

After a few minutes, Reaver’s feet shuffled over to her. Then when a few more seconds passed, he closely laid behind Sparrow.

Our Hero fell asleep swiftly with the added warmth behind her. Our Pirate took it a step further by wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her closer. 

Reaver delighted in how their bodies felt pressed together. Now only if they were both naked, he could truly cherish this murky night.

His real plan crossed his muddled mind generating another frown on his charming face. Oddly enough, he felt slightly against his own idea… but that was ridiculous.

This little bird was not going to change who he has been for the last few hundred years. HIs identity… Reaver would never be changed.

With great difficulty, he drifted away into a none to peaceful sleep.


	9. Chapter 8: Why do you need me?

When what little light that could pass through the marsh hit the old house, Sparrow woke with a strange sensation on her neck.

    Reaver’s head was buried in her hair with his warm breath spilling against her exposed neck. While the Hero felt nervous being in such a close proximity to the Pirate she also felt welcome. Cuddling did indeed keep her warm the night prior. Even her dreams weren’t as terrible as the days before.

    She shook off the feeling and tried the get out of his tight hold on her waist. His grip tightened as she moved, frustrating her.

    “Why must you go, my dear Sparrow?” Reaver asked with a disappointed sigh.

    “‘Cause I’m ready to get off this foul floor and out of Wraithmarsh?”

    “Are you that eager to get away from me? Do you really despise me so?” Reaver asked, releasing her and sitting up.

    Sparrow sat upright, rubbing at the criq in her neck from sleeping on the floor. She analyzed Reaver’s expression and noticed the slight hurt hiding in his eyes.

    “No, I just wish to be out of this place. I loathe this Marsh. I’d almost rather be locked back in the Spire.”

    He stood up trying to stretch out his aching muscles.

    “Then let us move on.”

    On this particular day in the slimy Marsh, the Banshees were extremely operative. The two Heroes couldn’t get twenty feet without another hooded figure popping out of the fog. They made short work of them with their master skills though after many hours of straight fighting depleted their focus. Sparrow was just ready to fall into an embracing bed while Reaver considered stalling his plans until tomorrow, as he was also quite tired.

    By the time they had reached the dreary town the Pirate loved so much, it was well into the night. Sparrow broke the silence.

    “I assume you’ll set sail in the morn’?”

    “Yes. I rather fancy a good rest and light before we enter the cruel waters.”

    “You don’t mind if I stay tonight, do you?”

    “Oh by all means. I’ve gotten quite used to having you around. It would be disappointing if you left before you took a gander on my ship.”

    “Thanks,” Sparrow smiled. “For everything.”

    “It’s not a goodbye yet, dear Sparrow.”

    The duo headed back to Reaver’s Mansion, where the two planned on taking a well needed rest. That was until the Pirate noticed something his little bird kept from him.

    “Sparrow,” he called out, as she began to limping towards her room. “You seem to have acquired a limp.”

    She stopped and sighed. The whole walk back to the Mansion, Sparrow had been hoping Reaver wouldn’t notice.

    “Come here,” the Pirate beckoned.

    The Hero obeyed.

    “Now show me this wound of yours.”

    Sparrow grimaced, as she pulled down her dark blood covered pants, revealing the deep gash that was plaguing her. 

    “Why hadn’t you told me about this?” Reaver asked, squinting his eyes in actually anger.

    Sparrow didn’t even understand why he would still care. She had helped him solve his immortality problem. What more could he want from her?

    “I just didn’t think it was relevant,” she answered, eyes to the floor.

    “Were you planning on bleeding to death on my floor?”

    “No! I was going to take care of it after you fell asleep.”

    The Pirate actually shook with rage. The moment Sparrow began swaying, it diminished. Reaver caught his little bird before she had the unfortunate meeting with the floor.

    He took her with his strong arms, but the motion rendered Sparrow unconscious.

    “I will be very cross with you, darling Sparrow, if you die on me,” Reaver said, as he began to carry her off.


	10. Chapter 9: What in Avo?

The light of the outside world crossed Sparrow’s face. While she thought the day was alright, the Hero preferred the night. It was much easier to hide from her pointless problems while wading through the dark. The strange thing is… she doesn't remember getting to her bed last night.

    Sparrow pushed herself up, causing pain to course through her. Where is Avo is she?

    The room she was in looked very expensively decorated. Most likely, Reaver brought her here. The bed she was left in, confirmed her suspicions from the giant golden ‘R’ in the center of the blankets.

    Sparrow pushed the sheets from her and realized her clothes were different. She now wore a red corset with a strange laced shirt over it. Her pants were about the same but were even darker than her previous pair. Checking her wound, she saw that it was now just a light scar. Then she noticed that her weapons were gone which was very far from comforting.

    Ignoring the pain caused by those damned Banshees and Hollow Men, the Hero rises out of Reaver’s bed and left the room.

    She was on a ship, but not just any ship. It was ship that just set sail.

    “My darling Sparrow,” Reaver greeted from the helm of the ship. “I didn’t expect you to awake so soon more drag yourself from the comforts of my own bed.”

    “Why in Avo’s name am I on your ship?”

    “I said that you would get a tour of my mighty ship,” he vaguely explained, letting another crew member take the helm.

    The entire time he was talking, Sparrow was analyzing how bad the swim back to land would be. They weren’t too far from Bloodstone. The ship must of just left harbor.

    The Hero decided to risk the waters then find out whatever the Pirate had planned for her.

    She ran for the opposite side of the ship, but Reaver had anticipated her moves. His arms were around her waist before she was even halfway there.

    “Let go!” She demanded, struggling against his tight hold.

    “You didn’t honestly think I would just let you go after all the time I spent getting you prepared to travel? Going to WraithMarsh was only a temporary set back. The real adventure I’ve set up is much further away than the few hours it took to restore myself.”

    “You lying Pirate bastard!” Sparrow screamed, causing laughter among the crew.

    She should've expected this from him. What hurt most is she did when he first arrived. Her feelings got the best of her and his stolen charm blinded her.

    “I don’t want to go anywhere with you! I was right not to trust you! Everything you do is for yourself!”

    “Enough Sparrow!” Reaver growled, flipping her around. “I will not have insubordination on my ship.”

    “What’re you going to do?” She challenged. “Make me walk the plank.”

    The next four hours consisted of the once righteous savior of Albion scrubbing the decks under the order of the Captain, Reaver. It was tiring work, but now she knew to keep her mouth shut. She refused to play his rigged games. It didn’t matter what she would do, Reaver would always win.

    Sparrow would love to shock that smirk right off his face. Unfortunately, she was still too weak to actually cast magic. The Hero only made a small show of it during emergencies to try and scare off any predator. That wasn’t going to do anything on this ship but get another punishment.

    For now, Sparrow was trapped on his ship and playing by his ridiculous rules.

 


	11. Property

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, know it has been a while. I would like to keep writing this story but I'm getting side tracked a lot and having a hard time coming up with ideas for the story. I'll keep trying though. Enjoy!

Trust. Why was Sparrow able to trust Reaver? How could she? The Pirate King was hardly honest, yet she let herself feel safe around him. An imbecile, is what she is.  
Since her innocent childhood trust was utterly destroyed by Lucien, trust hardly entered her mind. During the years she spent with Hammer, Garth, Reaver, and even Theresa, she was cold. Friendly and trustful on the outside, but her soul dark and twisted.  
The years alone without purpose, left her soul free to expand over her warm seeming body. Yet reuniting with the Pirate caused her mistrust and frozen heart to retreat and reopen her painful wounds that kept her sane.  
It was strange how she had felt around him back at Bloodstone, but now she felt nothing but betrayal and anger. At this point, the little bird would rather give herself to the sea then stay stranded with Reaver.  
“You missed a spot,” one of the crew members said, kicking over the bucket of dirty water.  
He laughed as well as the crew but Sparrow only sighed in pain. Her muscles burned from the constant strain of scrubbing as well as her previous injuries, mixed with her feeling of despair brought a few tears to her eyes.  
She glanced up at Reaver and saw that he was not as amused as the crew. The man that had carelessly knocked over her bucket was suddenly screaming in pain as the Pirate King shot him in the arm with his rare pistol.  
“I don’t recall giving any of my crew permission to interact with my prisoner. You seem to think otherwise.”  
“No captain! I’m sorry! It was a mistake!”  
“I can sometimes be forgiving,” Reaver said, taking in Sparrow’s shocked expression and the few tears that escaped her.  
The King of Pirates slowly made his way down to us, spinning his pistol in his hand. Going behind the crew member, Reaver kicked the back of his knees causing the man to land in the mucky water. Then her pirate grabbed her by the arm and pulled her up, off the hardwood floors of his ship.  
“Oh and while you’re down there, clean up that mess,” Reaver told the insubordinate bandit before pulling Sparrow to his room.  
“Thanks,” Sparrow said, unsure.  
“Your ever welcome, my dear Sparrow. I can’t let my crew get away with touching my property,” he explained, wiping away her tears.  
“Excuse me?!” The Hero pulled her aching arm away from the selfish psychopath. “This is kidnapping! I don’t belong to you!”  
A wide grin made its way to his face.  
“If that was the case, you’d be butt naked and in the hands of the rest of my crew.”  
“You wouldn’t actually do that, would you?” She asked, surprised and disgusted.  
The only answer she got was his sickening smile as he walked away.  
The table was set with a meal and he beckoned her to join him.  
“You just expect me to dine with you as if nothing has changed?”  
Reaver sighed, annoyance clear of his sculpted face.  
“After we dine, I’ll give you a chance to get some questions answered through a little game. Now sit. I grow tired of this constant negativity.”  
Sparrow resigned and sat across from him. After their food was consumed as well as a bottle of red wine, they settled on Reaver’s bed to play his game.  
“Are you familiar with the rules of chess?” He asks, revealing a glass chess set.  
“Yes, Reaver. I can play chess.”  
“Good. Every piece taken out gives us one question to ask each other.”  
“Alright,” she nodded her understanding.  
Reaver went first and off went their game. Oddly enough, they seemed to outmatch each other. Something seemed off.  
“At what extent can I ask these questions?”  
“Ask what you deem worthy of an answer,” he replied after a second of thought.  
“At Oakvale… Did you want what happened?”  
A dark far off look appeared in his eyes, but only a flash.  
“It was… accidental.”  
The next piece was his.  
“How long did you live with that old blind woman?” He asked.  
“About ten years. I haven’t seen her since the Spire.”  
He got another.  
“What happened while you were imprisoned in that tower?”  
“Anything evil,” Sparrow scoffed. “They told me to deny food to the starving slaves and they even ordered me to kill the only person that was nice to me. Of course, I disobeyed every time. There were these shock collars we had to wear. Everytime I disobeyed, they would shock away my experience until I passed out. I spent ten years there.”  
“That sounds dreadful,” Reaver said, somewhat saddened.  
“It was,” she agreed. “It didn’t get much better when you found out I had escaped.”  
The Pirate felt a pang of regret which confused him. He had tried to get Sparrow’s youth and power which somehow backfired. Then he tried to turn her in for a pile of gold. Even so, the little bird trusted him while she stayed in his Manor. What a fool he made out of her.  
The Pirate got another.  
“How did you get out of giving away your youth?”  
“That, I will not answer,” Sparrow said, with guilt laced in her voice.  
“Hmm. This is getting boring. How about a different game?”  
“Yeah. I got one. One person says something they have never done, but think the other person has. If the other person had done that, then they drink.”  
“Great beginning but I’ll have to change that last bit. Instead we’ll remove one article of clothing and if that person has not done the action either, then you get one piece of clothing back.”  
“Do I have a choice?” Sparrow asked.  
“No,” he answered, smirking. “You start.”  
“I’ve never stripped naked in front of another,” she blurted immediately.  
His smirk grew as he removed one glove.  
“I’ve never saved a town.”  
The only town she really saved was the Pirates own, from a Banshee that those two idiot brothers let out, Sparrow removed one shoe.  
“I’ve never sacrificed anybody for my own immortality.”  
Reaver picked up that she said ‘for my own’. Maybe that’s how she got out of the Shadow’s domain, he thought removing his other glove.  
“I’ve never sacrificed another for someone else’s immortality.”  
The Hero sighed and took off her other shoe.  
“How’d you know to bring another with you?” Reaver asked.  
“I didn’t. She was already there, bawling her eyes out and I handed her the seal. I”ve never changed my name,” Sparrow said, to change to topic.  
The Pirate removed his boot, eyebrows raised. That was a sensitive topic to her.  
“I’ve never seen another creature as beautiful as you.”  
This time she didn’t remove anything. She added a shoe as she believes she has seen far better than herself, counting the man in front of her.  
“I’ve never slept with another person.”  
Off came one of Reaver’s socks.  
“I’ve never owned a dog.”  
Then went away Sparrow’s shoe again.  
“I’ve never kissed someone.”  
“Really?” Reaver asked, intrigued.  
“Yes,” she replied, somewhat annoyed.  
“Interesting,” the Pirate said, removing his other sock. “I’ve never had a sibling.”  
She took away a sock, being none to surprised. The spoiled only child.  
“I’ve never been older than forty.”  
Reaver finally removed his shirt. The Pirate was very muscular under that cloth, which was a slight surprise to Sparrow. She didn’t expect him to be fat but she didn’t expect such muscle from a Hero of Skill.  
A grin spread across his face, as his ego grew to dangerous levels.  
“If you are done staring, I’d like to get back to our little game.”  
Sparrow tore her eyes away from his sculpted chest and glared at him.  
“I was surprised. That’s all,” she said.  
“Oh Sparrow. You are a dreadful liar,” the Pirate chuckled.  
“Just say you’re next thing,” she ordered, wishing he opted for the drinking bit.  
“Hmm,” he pretended to think. “I’ve never joined the Temple of LIght.”  
Her other sock came off. All that was left was the more revealing clothes. Great. Isn’t he getting bored yet?  
“I’ve never… ruled a town.”  
Reaver took away his pants. Now there was only one last barrier protecting him from the sight of Sparrow’s virgin eyes. The Pirate didn’t exactly like how clothed she still was, compared to him. It almost seemed like she was running out of thing to say.  
“I’ve never used will.”  
Sparrow hesitantly removed the lacy shirt revealing more of the corset the Pirate had dressed her in.  
“I’ve never redressed an unconscious woman.”  
Reaver’s eye twitched as he realized he had just lost. His last piece of clothing left. Sparrow refused to let her eyes wander down, which the Pirate took an immediate disliking to.  
“What’re you going to do now that you have no clothing left to lose? Does it mean I won or are you going to change the rules?”  
“You may count this as a victory, little bird,” he said, with a frown. “Even though you haven’t taken full advantage of it yet.”  
She sighed in annoyance.  
“Just cause I got you naked doesn’t mean I want to see you naked. I just wanted to drink,” she said, truthfully.  
He grabbed the bottle of wine and took a swig before handing it to her. She gladly chugged some of the intoxicating liquid before handing it back.  
“I’ll give you a choice, Sparrow. I am ready to bed down for this night. Would you like to sleep in my welcoming bed or the cold brig?”  
“The brig,” she answered, quickly without hesitation.  
Annoyed, Reaver redressed himself, so he could drag her down there. He didn’t trust his crew to do it and for good reason. Sparrow put back on the little amount of clothing she took off just before the Pirate grabbed her arm and pulled her out.  
The crew smiled cruelly at the interaction after Reaver had passed, but not out of kindness. It seemed that this crew liked it when I was mistreated. This time, they didn’t want to risk angering the great Reaver.  
Once the door to the brig was open, Sparrow wanted to gag. This part of the ship had not been cleaned in a long time. She still wouldn’t change her mind.  
“The brig, as requested,” Reaver said, angrily.  
The Pirate King put her in the farthest and smallest cell in the room. It had a bucket and a bed. There were also chains attached to the wall.  
At least this time, the Pirate didn’t chain her to the wall. He pushed her in the cell and locked it up before storming out.  
Sparrow thought he was only angry because she wasn’t such an easy lay.  
She laid down in the cheap bed and tried to get some sleep for whatever Reaver would have planned for tomorrow.  
The Pirate while marching back to his room pondered why he was so enraged. He wanted to believe it was because Sparrow resisted him so easily, but it was not the case. It was the fact that she no longer trusts him. If it was truly against her desires, then he would not let his fingers wander while she slept, even though it would be so tempting. If given the choice, Reaver was convinced Sparrow would rather go overboard then sleep in his bed. She didn’t want him around and that irritated him.


	12. The Storm

The moment the sun had rose, Sparrow was awake though she wouldn’t know if it was day or night the brig was so lurid. It seemed as though hours had passed while she waited for the Pirate to appear. Her muscles were still sore and wound, tender.  
When Reaver did show his face, he didn’t seem as joyful as he was the day prior. He unlocked the cage and painfully grabbed her arm.  
She resisted the need to complain about it, knowing it would not help her. He would only get more enraged.  
He led her up to the helm and relieved the Pirate there. The Pirate King took up the wheel while Sparrow guessed she was just to stand there and watch. She noticed his anger seemed to be directed at her. It was probably because she didn’t feel the need to sleep with him.  
Her legs grew tired as she stood watching him. It’s been at least a few hours since he had her out and still not a word passed between them. Even the crew was silent, as they feared that his rage might fall onto them. Sparrow was about to snap but before she could, the crew member in the crow’s nest yelled down to them,  
“Storm approaching!”  
That was when they saw the dark mass of clouds and rain coming towards them by their right side.  
Reaver started calling out orders to the rest of the crew while the little bird stood dumbfounded. One of the crew members brought her a rope and tied her a rope line.   
Her wits finally came back as she noticed everyone tying a rope line for themselves, including Reaver. The Pirate was next to her looking worried yet excited by the oncoming storm. All Sparrow felt was horror. She was never a fan of the ocean and this was the first storm she would be going through on a rival’s ship.  
She noticed that the Pirate King had grabbed her hand in an attempt to calm her raging nerves down.  
“My ship can withstand any storm,” Reaver yelled, confidently as the rain began to pour down on them.  
The ocean began producing massive waves that rocked the ship. Sparrow let out a yelp and tightly grasped Reaver’s gloved hand, which for the first time that day produced a small grin on his face.  
The winds were terribly strong, giving Sparrow the fear that she’ll fly right off the ship. She probably would have without the rope around her waist and the strong grip on the Pirate’s hand.  
He was guiding the ship directly into the waves to keep them from tipping over. Everything seemed to be going well until they all heard the loud snap of Sparrow’s rope snapping.  
The world seemed to go in slow motion. Sparrow was immediately thrown off the ship. Reaver’s glove slipped off his wet hand and went with Sparrow into the Ocean.  
Before she was completely submerged, she managed to take in a deep breath. Using all her strength, the Hero kept kicking herself to the surface just to be reburied.  
She knew there was basically no hope of survival, but she wouldn’t stop until her lungs filled with water and her body failed her. Once a person goes overboard, they’re lost forever.  
Before her vision blacked out, she saw somebody actually dive into the water.


	13. Marooned

Reaver couldn’t have been more shocked when he saw Sparrow fly off the ship. He tried to hold her on, but his accursed glove had slipped off letting her fall to the ocean’s mercy.

He wasn’t sure how the wind caught her, but it was unmistakable that she would drown.

They were close to the edge of the storm. If only she had waited another few minutes before she created this inconvenience.

The pirate dived off the ship after her, once someone else took the helm. Hopefully, he’ll see his ship later one. There she was, but unconscious. Oh dear.

Reaver swam to her and grabbed her. The storm still waged, pulling them under and the extra weight made it more difficult to kick back to the surface. The waters carried them to where it pleased, since the most the pirate could do was keep them afloat.

He knew they were pushed to some sort of land, as he could feel it underneath him. The clouds from the storm hid the sun's rays, creating such a darkness that he hadn’t seen since that day in Oakvale.

Reaver pulled Sparrow a little ways onto the land and checked her heart. Still alive, but not breathing.

He placed his lips onto hers and blew air into her lungs. Suddenly, the little bird started coughing out water and passed out again, this time, breathing.

The Pirate was exhausted from the fight against the waters to claim what is his. His vision left him as well, to rid his weariness. 


	14. You... saved me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry. I know it's been a while. I got hit with a bit of writers block and have been pretty busy with school. I should be uploading chapters more often now then every few months. Enjoy!

When Sparrow’s eyes flicked open, her throat burned causing a coughing fit.  
She realized something was weighing her down into the wet sticky sand. It was a body.   
The Hero sat up and shoved the body off of her. “Reaver?” She questioned, once she saw his face.  
Had he saved her? She remembered someone diving into the water before hier lungs filled with water and weighed her down. Whatever he wants with her must be great because it is a miracle that either of them were alive. There was something else that flashed into her mind. When her mind floated in the darkness, she was pulled out for just a second to cough up salty water. The Pirate was doing something. His mouth had been on hers! He did save her, just not in the way she wanted.  
Sparrow shuddered with a sigh and grabbed his arms. She used the remainder of her strength to pull Reaver further away from the shore of whatever island they were on. When she was convinced, the sea wouldn't suck him back in, the Hero examined their surroundings.  
At the moment, they were on a cold sandy beach with a dense forest further away. There was no sign of Reaver's ship, or any ship out on the waters.  
The little bird was freezing and just because the Pirate unconscious didn’t mean he wasn’t cold. A fire would have to be her first priority. Their clothes needed to come off and dry by a hot fire before she was shaking too much to light said fire.  
Sparrow gathered the necessary supplies and luckily got the warm flames started on the beach besides a huge bolder. Then she dragged the Pirate over and stripped him of most of his clothing and hung them on the rock. Then her clothes went on the rock, though she kept her underwear and bra on. She could care less if they were soaked.  
While sitting by the crackling fire, Sparrow watched Reaver’s chest slowly rise and fall. She had never seen him so vulnerable and she couldn’t help wonder if that was why she dragged him to the fire. She could have left him to die and tried to find a way back to Albion but… she couldn’t. There were so many reason that she should, but none of them felt right. He betrayed her and her stupid trust and plans on doing only he knows with her, but she felt that leaving him to die was wrong. What was this?   
Sparrow came back to the present, as the Pirate began to stir.  
“Hmmm. Where are my clothes? Where are you clothes?” He hummed. “You couldn’t have waited until I was conscious to make a move on me,” He smirked, sitting himself up.  
Sparrow groaned in annoyance. “I made a move to keep us from freezing to death. My nudeness is not for your wandering eyes.”  
“Is it so wrong to have a little fun?” He asked smugly.  
“I’m all for fun, but not the fun that you’re talking about,” she replied.  
“Fine,” he groaned. “At the moment, I am quite famished.”  
“Then go find something.”  
“You should be grateful I took the care to dive in the waters after you.”  
“Noted.”  
Sparrow laid down, facing away from the fire and ultimately, Reaver. The Pirate just huffed and walked off into the forest in his underwear, with no weapon.  
The Hero fell asleep, extremely exposed on the beach. By the time she awoke, it was well into night and the Pirate king had not come back.  
“Reaver!” Sparrow yelled into the trees.  
She flew up and quickly dressed. Taking the Pirate’s clothes with her and the sharpest possible rock, as well as a torch; The Hero waded into the dark forest.


	15. The Locals

In the forest, the Hero used the sharp rock to mark trees with arrows to show her way back. So far, there had been no signs of the Pirate in the forest.

“Reaver!” She yelled for the dozen time.

This time she got a response. She could hear multiple footsteps heading her way. The first person to appear through the trees was the idiot Sparrow was searching for.

“Run!” He yelled, causing her to drop the rock.

“Follow me!” She yelled taking his hand and following the trail she left herself. 

They made it back to the beach, seemingly unfollowed. 

“What was that?” Sparrow asked tossing him his dry clothes.

“The locals,” he answered, throwing on his clothes.

“Did they attack you?”

“They tried, but I outwitted them.”

“You mean you ran away,” Sparrow corrected.

“Fine, I ran, but it was either that, or death by spear.”

She sighed. “What do we do? We don’t even have spears to fight them off. I can use my will for possibly five minutes before it kills me.”

“We need to find my ship,” he answered.

“Good luck with that,” she laughed non humorously. “They are long gone.” 

“My crew know better than to leave me behind while I still breathe. They’ll show up eventually, until then, let’s fashion ourselves some spears, so we may defend ourselves against these savages.

“Right… savages…” Sparrow mused thinking of his crew.

“I also saw a good area we could hide out at.”

“We can’t leave the beach. How will we see your ship that’s supposedly coming back?” She pointed out.

“They only need to see a sign that we were on this island.” 

Reaver grabbed a burning branch from the fire and tossed it into the forest. It caught fire on some dry brush and was already climbing up the trees. Then the Pirate took off his remaining glove and set it somewhere noticeable, but safe from the burning inferno he created.

“Hmm. Good idea,” Sparrow said. “But now we should leave before the fire draws them over.”

“Indeed,” the Pirate king agreed, taking the little bird’s hand and pulling her along.

Together, they ran very far before they began walking again, hand in hand, not that Sparrow noticed. The Pirate led them to the place he had found during his exploration.

A little hut was built into a very tall tree. There were pegs attached to the tree to climb up to the hut. 

“Well if we’re not attacked, this might actually be okay,” Sparrow told Reaver with a shrug. “Go on big man. You first.”


	16. Twisted Minds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey. I know it's been a while. I just haven't been feeling very inspired lately. If you have any ideas for this story please let me know.

It has been four days since they washed onto this island. Food had been scarce as well as water, but they were alive. The hut they’ve been occupying was actually quite cozy once Sparrow cleaned it out.

There was still no attack from the locals, but that didn’t stop the anxiety that wrapped around the little bird’s heart. It only got worse every time Reaver headed out to gather necessities. 

In order to survive, both the Hero and the Pirate have been sleeping in the same bed. There was only one bed and without each other, they would surely freeze in the chilled nights. 

Since they had arrived in the hut, Sparrow has constantly been drilling Reaver for information. He hasn’t told her much though and she’s getting impatient.

The door of the hut flew open with a steaming Pirate being the force. Blood dripped from his shoulder soaking his shirt with red.

“What happened?” Sparrow asked, getting the bandages they had found in the hut.

“A wild boar that I thought could be our dinner,” he explained.

“Guess he had other plans. Off with the shirt.”

The Hero helped him remove his shirt and began cleaning his wounds with what water they had left. Then, for reasons still unknown to them both, she used what strength she could and healed most of his injury.

“What was… How did you do that?” Reaver asked, flexing his shoulder.

“I studied how to use my will to give life to others,” she explained, bandaging his wound.

For some reason, any contact with his skin seemed to send warm sparks through her. She figured that she just used too much of her strength seeing as she almost fainted, and was now delirious.

“I think I’m about ready to murder your entire crew,” Sparrow said, plopping down next to him on the bed. “Or you, for pulling me outta the water.”

Right, Reaver thought. Even though his crew can hardly function without him there holding the leash, they should have at least found the island by now. Maybe he’ll have to do a little cleaning up, with his gun once they found them. Possibly, he should have accepted Sparrow as lost when she went overboard, instead of diving into the raging ocean like a madman. His little plan wouldn’t work if they stay stranded on this damnable island, but it wouldn’t work with her dead or lost either.

“Did you see anyone out there?” Sparrow asked.

“Not a soul, besides that insufferable boar,” Reaver pouted, still examining the area that the Hero healed.

Sparrow couldn’t keep in her small giggle at the Pirate’s pouty face at being beaten by a boar. “You don’t seem as invincible as I first perceived you to be.” The first time she saw Reaver’s blood from a small cut he received during their run from the spear throwing savages, she shrieked and thought that he was dying. The little bird figured the ritual didn’t fully take effect and he was going to wither and die. He had laughed at her for nearly five minutes straight which reassured her that he was fine, but still as much of an ass as before.

Reaver groaned, but the little smirk he revealed betrayed his annoyed features. He suddenly pulled the worried little bird down onto his lap and into his embrace. “The crew will eventually find us. In the meantime…”

“Reaver no…” she argued trying to pull away from his advances.

“You won’t escape me that easily, little Sparrow,” the Pirate king said. He flipped their positions and let his fingers gently dig into the soft skin over her ribs.

She tried not to give him the satisfaction, but couldn’t help as the laugh was basically forced out of her. Sparrow fought his grip, but he had a superior position and he wasn’t weakened by years of neglect on oneself.

“Stop!” She shrieked through her laughter. “I hate being tickled!”

That wasn’t a lie either. Sparrow hated being tickled. It made her feel so weak and she didn’t need the reminder that the Pirate king can still overpower her.

“By now, women… or men have given me access to everything they have,” The Pirate said. He ceased his obnoxious tickling and grabbed the Hero’s wrists, pushing them to the bed above her.

“You already stole me,” she reminded him. “Anything else you get from me will also have to be stolen.”

Reaver let out a growl of frustration before letting the little bird go as if her skin burned him. “I can take whatever I want from you.”

“You can,” Sparrow said somewhat bitterly. “But I will never forgive you.”

Reaver’s face turned dark giving Sparrow a twisted feeling in her gut. She should have shut her mouth when he let her go because the Pirate is more than capable of using her body in any way he pleased, but she was sick of his constant deceit. Why is she so important to the Pirate that he nearly drowned pulling her out of the water? It couldn’t have to do with simple pleasures, such as sex. He would have already taken it away from her, if it was as simple as that.

“Why am I here? What plans do you have for me? I demand answers!” The little bird demanded, standing from the bed.

“Answers that you have no right to and therefore will not receive,” He replied angrily.

“I have every right. I did not ask to join you on this voyage across the waters,” she argued.

“You let yourself deteriorate in pointless despair! I brought you back from your withered state! Your life is my property! I own everything you are!” The Pirate yelled. “I owe you nothing. You owe me everything,” he growled, his perfectly sculpted face red with fury.

Reaver grabbed his shirt and slammed the door behind his as he stalked out of the tree hut. Sparrow threw herself back on the bed in utter anguish. How could he think that she belonged to him? The Hero never asked for his help though he hardly offered it. She was all but forced to go to his mansion when he first found her. He had no right to interfere with her grieving process. Now it was muddled and confusing. The little bird still felt in despair for his sister, dog, and usefulness, but now there was a tinge of happiness? Hope? She wasn’t sure, but she feels more than she had during her state of depression. Sparrow couldn’t tell if it was from the Pirate himself or the fascination she had with adventure. It could even be both. What she feared most is that the prospect of Reaver owning her did not bring her fear. It brought her a certain excitement that made her heart feel as if it was beating out of her chest. Somehow, the Pirate king has infected her mind. She would have to be as twisted as him to want to be property of a man who’d  sell his soul for the ability to live longer.

Sparrow buried her face in the bed and let out a rage induced scream. What was even happening with her? She did not know.

How dare that woman insult the great Reaver as she did! He gave her the care that she needed when he had found her. Maybe messing around with whores in the next room wasn’t the wisest, but everything else he did was to take care of her. His quest didn’t care about her state of health. He could have just taken her as she was and hoped that she didn’t die on the journey. Even now he can feel the tug of worry on his dark heart. This woman has slowly etched herself into a place only one other woman has been: his heart. She was always on his mind, even when he was beyond furious with her. The impossibly cold rock heart that Reaver had felt as warm as the sun when he was next to her. Perhaps the Pirate king is the Hero’s puppet. The little bird was easily able to sway his emotions. Emotions that he left behind the day Oakvale was pillaged by the dark shadows that he summoned. He no longer feared death as he had so long ago. Now he only feared her death. His Sparrow.

No. He is the marvelous Reaver. No woman can sway him. Only he can sway woman and men alike. His heart was dead and void. Nothing can revive it and Reaver refused to play by a woman’s infuriating emotions.

A branch snapped above him making his feet stop their rage induced shuffle. Where in Avo was he?  Men dropped from the trees and quickly surround his with spears. Can’t a man take a stroll through the hostile jungle and not be ambushed by tree savages?

The Pirate did the only thing that could come to mind. He pulled out his dragonstomper and fired.


	17. The Wrong Damn Side

It had been a full three days since Reaver returned to the tree hut. Sparrow wasn’t sure if he was going to extreme lengths to show her that he is displeased with her or if he had an encounter with the island’s inhabitants. There wasn’t much the Hero could do either way. There was no indication of which way he went and she had no weaponry to fight anything on this a cursed island. They may be drawn in by his smooth words, but after a few days it'll feel like a million ants crawling through their ears and they will surely kill him.

Everyday Sparrow has gone out and searched for him, but found absolutely nothing. She hadn't even found food, not that she felt like it was her biggest concern. That Pirate King Can't just steal her and then abandon her on a hostile island. Though at the moment, it seems that he had

the little bird sighed as the sun began to lower and she still found no sign. Her feet Shuffled to the house in the tree, already dreading the climb up. 

The tree was surrounded by the trees savages. Sparrow quickly crouched behind some bushes they moment they came into sight. their hands shook as she tried to steady her erratic breathing. She couldn't help but wonder what became of Reaver.

The thought of him dead brought with it sadness, though she didn't understand. why. She should be overjoyed that she may be free from his clutches but she only felt more emptiness in her chest.

A hand found its way on her mouth an arm around her waist. The little bird tried to kick and scream until she heard a familiar voice whisper in her ear.

"Miss me?” Reaver asked so close that his lips lightly brushed on her ear.

Sparrow Stopped struggling and resisted the urge to moan though she's not sure why she wanted to moan in the first place.

His hand slid away from her mouth giving her the ability to speak.

"Where have you been?"She whisper yelled.

He shushed her and took her hand pulling her away. The two snuck away from the strange talking savages heading deeper into the dense forest, once Reaver was positive they were far enough away, he decided to explain where he was the past three days.

"The Savages caught up to me in the forest and surrounded me. I fired one bullet into the air and suddenly they worshipped me as a god.”

"Are you serious?"she sighed.

"They brought me to their disgusting village. I only now managed to escape.”

"Are you...alright?” Sparrow asked hesitantly.

Reaver Looked at her with raised eyebrows."Since when are you concerned about my welfare?”

"Since I can't survive in the jungle alone!"she snapped, but she wasn't entirely sure why she cared.

"Of course,"The pirate replied"I'm always alright."Though Neither of them believed that statement

"So what are we going to do now?”

"Well, I discovered this is the island I intended to bring you to. Just the wrong damn side," he groaned in frustration.

"How'd you figure that out?"The little bird asked with confusion laced in her sweet voice.

"I learned the language they spoke on the more civilized side of the island and only on this island do they speakit.'' he explained seemingly uninterested.

The pirate enjoyed the look on his little bird ‘s face when she got curious. This look had been so vacant on her face when he first came in contact with her. Reaver understands that she was trying to cut herself away from the world just as he had, but there's no need for two empty Heroes to roam the world.

"Do we have to walk to the other side?" She groaned."How far is it?”

"very, and we're being hunted. We must make haste.'’

sparrow groaned again in annoyance. Reaver smirked to himself at how childish she sounded. Then again, she never really had a childhood. The Pirate didn't know how she lived before Lucien ripped away her innocence, if she even was innocent to the world. He was sure that if asked, Sparrow would not reveal anything. At least not to him. She was stubborn that way, but somehow the pirate found her stubbornness Cute, unlike when they first met. If only they had met under different circumstances. By now, he would have bedded and discarded her. With what he's planning on doing to her... Reaver's not sure he can go through with it the way she's infecting his mind.

What is he saying?! Of course, he'll finish the Plan. He is REAVER and no Woman is going to change that.


	18. The Crew

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is a very short bonus chapter telling what happened to the crew after Sparrow and Reaver went overboard. I will probably put up another chapter later today getting back to their story. Hope you enjoy!

The Pirate crew watched as their king, the very reason they still breath, dived overboard during the horrific storm after the woman he had dragged aboard. There was nothing any of them could do for the duo as the storm swept them away and tossed the ship about. By the time the skies cleared and waters calmed, their Captain and the girl were nowhere to be seen.

The woman may have drowned, but the crew knew that Reaver could not be defeated, especially by water. They’ve seen the man put a bullet into the head of another ship captain hundreds of miles away. As far as the crew knows, Reaver is completely invisible. Nothing can damage him.

The crew argued amongst themselves about their next course of action. Many wanted to search the water until he appeared, some just wanted to escape, while others wanted to sail to Reaver’s original destination.

After hours of disagreements, they decided to sail to their original destination and keep a lookout in case their king resurfaced. This decision caused a mutiny.

They fought and killed each other until one group was victorious . By the end of the day, after dumping the corpses overboard the pirate crew set sail for the island in search of their Pirate King. Though they had no idea how long it would take since the storm had blown them way off course.


	19. You're In My Heart

It has been two days since the Pirate and the Hero fled from the savages of the island. It was a constant struggle to stay ahead of them. The inhabitants of the island always seemed to be right behind them. The duo was exhausted from the constant chase, lack of food, and lack of sleep. At some point one would think the savages would give them up, but at the moment they were literally right behind the two.

“Sparrow, duck!” Reaver commanded, nearly out of breath.

The little bird did as told, her head narrowly avoiding the spear that was thrown at her. The pirate was infuriated at the attempt on his woman’s life. With a loud growl, he fired his DragonStomper at the offending tribe. The man who threw the spear took the bullet in the head, giving Reaver a dark sense of satisfaction.

He quickly pulled the frightened Sparrow behind him while his eyes circled the perimeter. The rest of the savages must be hiding in the trees and shrubbery that was the forest.

A bush rustled to their left and the Pirate King did not hesitate to fire into the shrub. A body toppled out crying out in pain as the bullet went through his chest, but not his heart.

While the two were distracted by the cry, another savage dropped from a tree above them, knocking them both to the ground. The gun flew from Reaver’s grasp as the savage attacked him, attempting to stab a spear through his stone cold heart. The pirate held onto the end of the sharp stick, pushing to keep it as far away as he could.

Sparrow clambered to the discarded gun, rolled onto her back and put a bullet into the bastard’s brain. The corpse fell onto Reaver splattering his blood on the pirate’s face. He quickly shoved off the body and wiped the blood on his sleeve leaving a red streak across his face.

The Pirate King and little bird made eye contact as she let his own gun linger on him for a second longer before passing it back to him. She could feel a small amount of strength return to her from the experience she collected from the kill.

They both sat for a moment watching, listening for any more attackers. When they heard and saw nothing, they both let out a breath of relief.

Reaver gasped in surprise as his little bird embraced him tightly. It was a shock to him that she saved him from being impaled by a spear, but the hug stunned him.

Sparrow pulled away from him to witness his mouth hanging slightly open. He wanted to ask about the change of heart, but settled for awkward silence.

He got to his feet and offered a hand to Sparrow which she took. Reaver quickly let go of her hand when he felt that fluttering sensation in his stomach. It annoyed him that he liked the feeling. 

Once the Pirate determined which way to walk, they traveled onwards in silence.

Since their encounter with the island’s uncivilized people, there has been no other sign of them. The entire rest of the day the two were consumed by their thought of each other. The basis of their thought was about the hug Reaver received from Sparrow.

The little bird didn’t understand why she had embraced him. When she saw the spear getting close to his chest, her heart felt pained. It felt as though the stick was driven through her own heart. The only thought that was in her mind when she shot the savage was, ‘save my pirate.’ … Now she understands why she hugged him.She had fallen for her kidnaper who was probably going to murder her by the end of this adventure.

Reaver couldn’t figure out why the hero showed him that sign of affection. He felt that the little bird should despise his very being. The pirate would prefer that she hates his guts when he fulfills his purpose for taking her. He knew that what he felt towards her was more than just lust. It was a feeling he knew long ago that has been sleeping inside him since the day Oakvale burned. When  _ she _ burned.

When Sparrow was nearly impaled by that spear. Reaver felt unspeakable fury, but not because his mission would be ruined. It was the image of his Sparrow’s blood soaking into the ground as she took her last breath, that fueled his rage.

He couldn’t stand the thought of her dead, or even getting hurt, but the pirate felt that all he’s done is hurt her. Maybe if he abandoned his quest he’ll get to keep the woman whose wormed her way into his dead heart.


	20. Close Call

It’s been three days since their last encounter with the savages. It seems that they stopped chasing after them which was a relief to the Pirate and Hero. As they traveled, the sun shined more clearly on them as the trees deceased in number and the grass under their feet turned to sand.

Sparrow would have appreciated a warning from Reaver that they would be traveling through a desert. Maybe then they would have brought more water.

The last  water they found was two days back and they were both feeling the affects from the lack of water. The only words they exchanged were when to stop and keep walking.

They had decided to travel during the cool nights and rest during the scorching sun filled days.

Reaver knew that they were getting close to the village, but he wasn’t sure how much longer they could go without water. He was getting worried about Sparrow. It’s been awhile since she’s eaten anything and he could tell she was exhausted. In fact, he was exhausted. Hopefully his friend won’t turn him away like the last time he had been there. They had a… disagreement about one of the ladies there.

The Pirate noticed Sparrow wasn’t by his side anymore so he stopped and turned around. She was standing still taking in deep breathes.

“I can’t…” she muttered quietly.

Reaver took a step towards his arms outstretched in case she collapsed. “You have to keep going,” he instructed, his voice rough from dry throat.

She shook her head in denial before her shaky legs gave out on her. The little bird fell into the Pirate’s arms which proved too much for him at the moment. He fell back onto his arse holding her close.

Maybe they could just take a quick rest, he thought as his head lagged and eyes grew heavy.

It felt like it had only been seconds when he reopened his eyes. Their surroundings have changed. Instead of being in the blinding sun they were in a building, which Reaver vaguely recognized.

He sat up and was greeted by a glass of water being shoved in his face. He glanced up at the person before chugging it down.

“I was wondering if you’d wake,” his friend Jael said, as the Pirate finished with his water. “The woman we found you with hasn’t woken yet.”

Reaver handed his empty glass back to Jael and noticed his little bird laying in the bed next to him. Her delicate skin was  very sunburned and she muttered things in discontempt.

He stood carefully, ignoring the quivering in his legs to stand next to Sparrow.Slowly, the Pirate reached for her hand as if she would fade away if he touched her. Her hand tightened around his in response bringing Reaver a sigh of relief.

“I was quite surprised to hear that my men found you passed out in the sands. Normally you come by ship,”  Jael pointed out.

“Don’t remind me,”  Reaver muttered in irritation.

“I was also shocked to see you were holding such a stunning woman in your arms.”

Reaver turned to glare at the man who watched him with an even stare with only one eyebrow raised.

“I didn’t expect  _ you  _ to fall for  _ anyone,”  _  Jael frowned slightly.

“I haven’t-”

Sparrow groaned, gaining the Pirate’s full attention. Her eyes slid open and glanced around the room with slight panick until their eyes met.

Her depressed emerald eyes glued to his emotionless blue ones. Neither of them could look away, until a throat was cleared by the other man in the room.

The little bird quickly glared at him while Reaver felt his mood turn sour.

“Where are we?” She coughed, throat still dry.

Jael held out a glass of water for her, but she only watched him with suspicion. It wasn’t until Reaver gave her the go ahead that she drank the refreshing liquid as quickly as possible.

“What were you doing out there with this… pirate?” Jael asks Sparrow.

“I don’t entirely know,” she answered truthfully, giving Reaver a look.

“You’re welcome to stay here, if you so choose,” the tan man offered.

“...We’ll see,” she mutters looking away from his bright green eyes.

The pirate could feel his face get red with anger, but he said nothing.

“I’m sure you’d like time to rest. I had rooms pre paired for you both,” Jael explains, gesturing for them to follow.

Sparrow let go of Reaver’s hand which she just noticed she was holding and carefully stood from the bed. When her legs started to wobble she fully expected to face plant on the marble floor, but instead was caught yet again by the Pirate. He wrapped an arm around her waist, giving her the support she needed, but was embarrassed to have.

The little bird could feel her face getting red and hoped neither of the men would notice.

Jael led them to their rooms, which were across from each other. She thanked Jael while Reaver just nodded and they went to their separate rooms.

Sparrow found pajamas on the bed that she gratefully changed into. Her clothes were filthy from being the only pair she wore since getting kidnapped by Reaver.

The Pirate… Since they had been marooned they had slept close by one another. Her nightmares had decreased during the time. She wasn’t sure if she could handle sleeping alone.

The little bird snuck to Reaver’s door, unsure of the customs they kept here, and quietly knocked. She was about to knock again when the Pirate finally called out.

“What is it?” He asked, annoyed with the disturbance.

“It’s me.”

He sighed. “Come in.”

She pushed the door open to witness a half naked Reaver sitting on the bed. His shirt was left in the corner of the room while he wore pajama pants.

“I- don’t think I can sleep alone,” she admitted, trying not to stare at his exposed chest.

“It’s alright to stare,” he chuckled.

Her face grew red as she backed up to leave.

“Sparrow, wait!” His face softened as he patted on the bed.

She went over and sat on the other side. He took her hand and gave it a tight squeeze.

“I must confess, I sleep better when you’re close by,” he admitted, eyes looking to the far wall.

Sparrow’s face grew red again, but his words brought a smile to her face. It gives her hope that the Pirate might feel the same thing she does.

They got in the bed, his chest to her back with his arms wrapped around her. They quickly drifted off into a peaceful sleep.


	21. Uncomfortable Feelings

Sparrow woke up to the panicky breathing of her pirate. He was sleeping, chest to her back and clinging to her desperately.

“Reaver?” she questioned sleepily, but worried.

` He muttered a couple words. The only one she understood was “Anna.”

Sparrow tried to pull away, but the pirate kept a tight hold of her. She sighed and wondered what kind of dreams could haunt a man who seems to have no soul.

The little bird took hold of his hand giving it a reassuring squeeze. She let out a squeak as the Pirate king suddenly pulled her on her back and hovered over her. His eyes were glazed over which worried Sparrow.

“Rea-”

She was cut off by his lips roughly taking hers. In her surprise, she didn’t kiss back. Reaver took her wrists and held them over her head.

Sparrow thought their lips fit perfectly together and she loved the sparks that flew between them, but she didn’t know what to do. Her brain said to stop him, but her body was fighting against her.

The Pirate bit her bottom lip causing her to gasp. He took the advantage to probe her mouth with his tongue. He let one of her wrists go to have his hand slide under her pajama shirt. Her mind finally kicked in and she used her free hand to push him back. He withdrew from her and sat by her. They were both panting to try and egain their breath.

Reaver stared at her with a deep unsated hunger. It made her spine tingle.

She slid off the bed and without a word went back to her own room. She sat on her bed and put a finger to her lips. They felt swollen, especially where he bit her.

She loved the kiss, but he was moving too quick for her. His hand came very close to squeezing her breast. At least this helped confirm her fears. Sparrow was in love with her captor.

Sparrow ended up falling asleep in her bed huddled in the blankets. She was awoken by a knock at her door.

She sat up and curse whoever was waking her up. “Come in,” she said quietly.

The little bird was surprised to see a woman enter her room. She had black long hair and very tanned skin like most of the people her looked. Her eyes were a deep shade of blue and she was quite tall.

“Good morning,” she greeted, stepping into the room.

“Uh, morning,” Sparrow said nervously. “My name is Sparrow.”

“I am Keira. I was went by my Master to bathe you and find you suitable clothing.”

“Master?” Sparrow questioned with distaste.

“It is not as bad as you’d think,” Keira tried to reassure. “Now come.” 

Sparrow followed the lady out of her room and down the hall.

“I'm surprised you speak this language,” Sparrow said.

“Yes. Most everybody in the castle speak this language as well. We were required to learn for your friend. He used to be here quite often.”

“I’m not surprised,” Sparrow muttered, as they stopped outside a door.

“This is the private bathing room for our Master, but he has allowed you to use it,” Keira explained as she opened the door.

Sparrow was relieved to see it was empty. They stepped inside the steamy room and waited for the woman to leave. She did not  budge.

“Are you going to leave or-”

“I was tasked to assist you with the bah and I cannot go against Master.”

Sparrow sighed. “I understand.”

She nervously stripped of all of her pajamas, revealing her grimy skin. The Hero sat down in the bath enjoying the hot water. Sparrow jumped when Keira tried to scrub hr back.

“Please don’t do that.”

“But Master said-”

“I know and if I need assistance I will tell you. Okay?”

Keira nodded and stepped back.

Sparrow proceeded to clean herself until her skin was almost raw. Then she just soaked up the warm relaxing water for a few minutes.

“Is there a towel?” The Hero asked her.

She nodded and pulled a towel out of one of the cabinets. She also had a bottle of some liquid.

“Put this on for your sun burns,” Keira instructed. “Please stay in this room while I gather your clothing.”

Sparrow agreed and was left alone. She sat on a bench after she was finished putting on the sun burn liquid.

The door creaked open, but it was not Keira. It was the dmn pirate.

“What are you doing in here?” Sparrow asked, holding her towel tightly.

“The same reason as you,” he replied, staring at her revealed skin.

The little bird could feel a blush creeping up. The Pirate began taking off his pajama pants. Sparrow kept her eyes flued to the floor as he got naked in front of her.

“Sparrow,” Reaver called out.

“Yes?” she replied, not looking at him.

“There’s nothing to be embarrassed about. In fact, I want you to look at my body,” he said seriously.

The door creaked open as Keira finally came back, much to Sparrow’s relief.

“Oh,” she muttered, averting her gaze. “I did not expect you.”

Reaver ignored the woman and kept his fagaze on his Sparrow.

“Keira, could you take me back to my room?” The Hero asked to the Pirate's disappointment.

“Yes, Mistress,” she nodded.

Sparrow still ignore Reaver’s gaze and naked body on her way out of the room. Keira followed the little bird into her room.

“Does he make you uncomfortable?”  She asked as she handed the Hero her clothes.

“A ibt,” the little bird admitted, as she examined her clothes.

Of course it had to be a dress.

“This is what I’m wearing?” Sparrow asked in shock, feeling a blush creeping up her neck.

“That is what Master has provided,” Keira nodded.

She sighed. “Great.”

Sparrow slipped on the dress and suffered through Keira’s makeover. She scrubbed the Hero’s nails clean, put makeup on her, and even did her hair. It was a little much, Sparrow thought.

“Why is any of this necessary?” The Hero asked.

Master ordered it. You and your friend will be dining with Master tonight.”

Sparrow decided to accept that answer. She doubted Keria would give her a better one.

After many hours of being groomed, Keira escorted the Hero to the dining room. The table was large, taking up most of the room, but only two men were set at the table.

Jael sat at the end with Reaver to his right. Both men had their eyes glued to the blushing Hero. Sparrow sat to the right of Jael and kept her eyes on the table.

The table was covered with plates various foods that Sparrow has never seen. The three of them also have a goblet of red wine.

“You look beautiful,” Jael said, earning a glare from Reaver.

“Thank you,” she muttered, glancing at their host.

“Go on. Fill your plates.”

Sparrow should be starving, but somehow she didn't feel so appitized. It may be due to the intense staring contest between the two men at the table.

She decided to put a couple little things on her plated and ignore the two idiots. It broke the two out of their trance. They began piling food on their plate as the Hero began eating the strange food.

The air was so thick with tension, Sparrow thought she was going to choke. She tried to get rid of the feeling by gulping down most of her wine. It hardly helped.

“Okay,” she sighed. “What’s the problem?”

The both looked at her in confusion for a moment before realizing what they were doing.

Reaver quickly spoke. “I apologize, my dead Sparrow,” . I did not mean to ignore you. Are you feeling better?”

“Yes, I am,” she answered, finishing off her wine. “Though I am quite tired still.”

“Once you are finished, you may retire to your room,” Jael said.

Sparrow nodded an stood from the table. “I believe I am ready now.”

“But you hardly touched your food,” Reaver pointed out with worry.

“I’m not that hungry.” The Hero said before leaving the room.

She realized she has no idea where her room is, but she isn’t willing to go back in and ask.

The Hero wandered down the hall that she believes is the right way, her mind pondering what had happened in the dining room.


	22. Not a chapter

I know I've been lazy with updating this story. I've been stuck for a while on this next chapter. I should be posting it by tomorrow. I wanted to say thank you for the 1,000 reads. I'm honestly really surprised cause I'm nit a very goid writer and thank you to those who are still with me and waiting for updates. I really appreciate it and I am really trying to get myself back into this story. If anyone has any ideas please tell me. Thanks so much.


	23. Just a Little Lost

Sparrow had been wandering the halls for quite some time now. None of the area looked familiar and she hasn’t run into anybody. Maybe storming off wasn’t the greatest idea, but she couldn’t stand how those two were acting. For a while, she hated how people treated her when she was the Hero. Sparrow felt so smothered and now she actually misses it. It’s better than being treated like you don’t belong to yourself.

She came across a large dark wooden door that intrigued her. It had intricate carvings around it, though she couldn’t tell what they were.Sparrow slowly pushed open the door and entered the room.

It was a very large room abent of people. There was a couple weapons displayed on the walls and a couple cabinets. Other than that the room was empty. The Hero went to peek inside one of the cabinets, but jumped back as she heard the squeak of the main door opening.

“Oh,” Jael muttered as he noticed her. He looked saddened by something. “I didn’t expect you here. I thought you were going back to your room.”

The little bird shrugged slightly embarrassed. “I… forgot where it was.”

He chuckled quietly to himself. “Would you like me to escort you?”

She nodded with a small smile. “Can you tell me what this room is used for?” Sparrow asked very curious.

“This is where I used to practice using my sword. It was when I was happiest. My sword Master died and since then this room hasn’t been used.”

“I’m sorry,” she told him.

“So am I. He was the greatest teacher. Since then, I’ve had nobody to duel. Nobody wants to duel their king,” he scoffed circling the room. “As if I have done something to inspire fear within them.”

“I’ll duel with you,” Sparrow offered.

He turned to her in surprise. She’s barely been here a day and she’s ready to sword duel with him. “You should regain your strength first. Then I will be delighted to take you up on your offer,’ he smiled warmly.

“It has been a while since I’ve used a sword,” she admitted, eyes falling to the ground.

“Why don’t I show you to your room?” He said, holding open the large door.

Sparrow walked out of the room and stood unsure in the hallway. He joined her and held out his hand. The little bird took it and he guided her back down the hall she had come from. Soon enough, they passed the dining hall. She had gone the exact opposite way of her room.

“I must apologize for my behavior in the dining room,” Jael said, as they passed by it. “The last time Reaver was here was very unpleasant. We fought and vowed to never see one another again. I expected him to show his face someday, but not half dead in the desert clutching you to his chest.”

Sparrow sighed. “I did not expect to be here either.”

“How did you end up here?”

“Reaver just kinda brought me here. I’m still not sure why.”

“Strange,” Jael muttered. “Have you considered trying to escape?”

“Of course I have,” she scoffed at the question. “You do _know_ _Reaver, correct? He’d chase me down and find me wherever I go.’_

_ “ _ ... Or maybe you don’t want to leave,” Jael said rounding the corner.

The hero gasped and was about to say how absurd that was, but stopped when she went around the corner. Her Pirate was brooding outside her room.

Great, she thought. In trouble again.

“There is your room. Next time, please ask for an escort rather than wandering by yourself. My castle can be quite dangerous sometimes,” Jael said turning around to walk away. His shoulder lightly brushed hers and he quietly whispered,” Good luck,” before leaving her with the smoldering Pirate.

When the king of Pirates went to check on his Sparrow, her room was unoccupied. He was about to storm the castle to find her, but the she walked around the corner with Jael. Her eyes widened at his appearance, but Reaver hardly cared. He watched as Jael’s shoulder brushed his little bird’s before he left. His eyes were burning into his back the whole way around the corner.

He stepped over to her and stopped with just an inch of distance between them. Her face flushed red and while he thought that was adorable, he was still upset with her. 

“Where were you? And why were you with him?” He demanded, causing her to nervously take a step back into the wall.

He stepped towards her, reclosing the distance. He put his hands on the wall on both sides of her, effectively trapping her.

“I-I got lost. Jael showed me back,” she stuttered out.

The Pirate couldn’t help, but find this extremely attractive. Her pouty lips, her blushing face, their close proximity. 

He slowly leaned down to capture her lips. Unlike earlier, this kiss was sweet and tender. She didn’t kiss back to his disappointment. He stopped and buried his face into her neck to hide the fact that he felt out of breath.

“Don’t do that again,” he said after a moment. “ I was... concerned for you. Now I think it’s about time for you to go to bed. You need rest to recover.” He took a step back to allow her to slip past him.

Her face was bright red as she went into her room. The Pirate realized he might have scared her off. He figured she would sleep in his room again. After waiting for a minute, he turned to go to his room. He paused as her heard the little bird’s door squeak open.

He turned to see her in her pjs and shyly fiddling with her hands. He smirked before gesturing her to follow. 

They went into his room and got into his bed. Sparrow gasped as the Pirate wrapped his arms around her. Eventually,the Hero relaxed into his warmth and fell into a deep sleep. Reaver let sound of her soft breathing lull him to a rare peaceful sleep.


	24. You what me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry. I know it’s been a long time since I’ve updated this. I’ve been working a lot lately and haven’t had much time to do anything else. I actually just started a account on Patreon. If you can, pls support me there. It’ll give me more time to write if I don’t have to work all the time. https://www.patreon.com/ME3Syd

It’s been about two weeks since the two found themselves in Jael’s castle. Sparrow felt herself getting stronger while the Pirate felt himself getting more irritated. The little bird found herself around Jael more often. They even began sword fighting together, but conveniently left Reaver out. The Pirate didn’t like this feeling of pure anger in the pit of his stomach. Sparrow put that there by hanging around his old friend so often. She was basically ignoring him as she played around with swords. They never invited him to spar or even to watch, but of course he went anyway. He had to make sure his precious Sparrow doesn’t get herself hurt and that Jael keeps his hands to himself. He wouldn’t allow another man to have her. That would ruin his master plan as well as piss him off. Maybe it’s about time to get back to his plan, instead of wasting his time on the little bird.   
They ended the spar with Sparrow pinning Jael to the ground. Reaver glared at them as they breathlessly stared at each other.   
“That’s probably enough for one day, or forever,” Reaver said with a clap of his hand. “We really should be moving on. I have more pressing concerns than you two flirting with each other.”  
Sparrow gave him a questioning look. “We’re not flirting. We’re just training.” She put the sword away with a far away look. She had forgotten about his plan that she knows involves her, but not why. She didn’t look forward to finding out either. Whatever it may be, it cannot be good.  
“What concerns could you have?” Jael asked with a smirk.  
“That doesn’t concern you,” the pirate said, like it was some spectacular secret.   
“Sparrow should stay here,” Jael said.  
The pirate king's face grew red with anger at the suggestion.”She will go with me and you won’t interfere.”  
Jael rolled his eyes while Sparrow grew worried. Should she try and stay with the king or should she leave with Reaver? She’s scared what the pirate will do to her, but he has already invaded her mind. She can’t seem to stop thinking about him and the couple kisses they shared. Sparrow loved the feel of his soft lips on hers, but it was wrong, wasn’t it? She couldn’t really judge what’s right or wrong anymore. That ship sailed after she killed Lucien.   
Reaver sighed. “Be a dear, and tell him you’d rather stay with me.”  
Sparrow glared at him. “I don’t know. Would I rather stay with you? Or would I want to stay with the guy who has done nothing to wrong me?”  
“If you chose to stay, you’ll be protected from this man,” Jael explained, giving the pirate a disgusted look. “But I won’t detain you, should you choose to leave.”  
Sparrow wasn’t really sure what was the right choice. What kind of life could she even have here? Would she be like the other woman or would she sit about with absolutely no purpose? So far, no purpose hasn’t exactly been pleasant. Even though she couldn’t trust the pirate, he definitely saved her life. If he chose to kill her at the end of this secretive Journey, maybe that’s his right, afterall she did feel grateful to him.  
“If I do go with you,” she looked at Reaver carefully. “I want a sword, or a gun.”  
He stared at her, contemplating his answer. She has had a chance to murder him, yet she stayed her hand. Maybe it would wise to grant her this request, except…  
“I only have one gun on me, my Sparrow.”  
She frowned at his words, but the little bird knew he spoke truly.   
“I have a collection of guns,” Jael spoke. “I will allow you to take one and one of my swords.”  
Sparrow looked at him in shock. “Really? You’d do that?”  
He nodded.”If you really plan on following him, I’d rather you be armed than defenseless.”  
The bird sighed trying to come to terms with what she was about to say. “Alright, Reaver. I’ll go with you.”  
He was shocked for a moment, but then a wide grin broke out on his face. “It seems I’ve finally grown on you.”  
“Oh, shut it,” Sparrow muttered, her cheeks gaining a slight tint.  
It only made the Pirate smile more. Even though Jael was wholly against Sparrow following the pirate king, he was true to his word and let the old hero pick a sword and a gun. Her sword, she recognized as a cutlass with some weird tunes on it. )ael said his luck was always greater with this sword in hand. The gun was some kind of pistol that she had never seen before. It looked powerful and it also glowed slightly from a rune. )ael said he felt faster with this weapon. They were also supplied with food, water, and a couple changes of clothing. Sparrow was grateful, but now she would have to carry a heavy pack as they traversed the desert. They would stay one more night in the village before continuing the journey they’ve been on for some time.   
Sparrow was about to go in her room when the Pirate snuck up next to her. She jumped back slightly and sighed in relief.“You surprised me.”  
He brushed his finger across her lips causing her to gasp quietly. “And you surprised me. I expected I would have to fight the entirety of this village and drag you away.”  
The hero stared at his shoes for a moment . She can hardly believe what she was about to do. “I want to try something. Just… don’t do anything, please.”  
The pirate watched her with curiosity sparkling in his eyes. The little bird looked up at him, her face red and slowly moved closer to him. She placed her hands on his cheeks and lightly brushed her lips on his. A pleasant shock went through her, making her feel warm in her core.  
Reaver was too shocked to move for a moment before he began kissing her back. He pushed her to the wall, his hands squeezing her buttocks. She yelled in surprise and pulled back. He stayed put and watched her with cloudy eyes.  
“I told you not to do anything,” she reminded him, with rapid breaths.  
He chuckled, a grin breaking out. “My hands just can’t keep away from your delicious body. So you finally chose to give yourself to me.”  
“Not quite,” she blushed. “I was testing myself.”  
In his confusion, he backed up a bit to look at her more clearly. “Testing yourself?”   
“I…” she nervously ran a hand through her hair as she considered what to say. “The thing is… I want to hate you.”  
“I was under the assumption that you did,” he replied, confused as to what she was trying to say.  
“I really feel like I should hate you, but I can’t. I just can’t. I actually care about you, as weird as that sounds,” she laughed. “I know that you won’t feel the same, but I just can’t keep it in anymore. So… what are you thinking, Reaver?”  
The pirate was in silence, just thinking. Sparrow cared… about him? What should he even do in this situation? He can’t just confess to some feelings of love just because she had… right? He is Reaver. He is incapable of emotions such as love yet… he loves the girl standing in front of him.  
He grabbed her hand and pulled her into his room. Sparrow stayed silent and waited for him to talk.  
“You… care about me?” He questioned carefully.  
“Begrudgingly, yes.”  
The pirate king began to pace back and forth in the room.  
“Just forget it,” the little bird told him, feeling a little hurt. “It’s not a big deal.”  
He turned to her, anger in his eyes. Reaver pushed her back on the bed and got on top of her. He held her wrists, keeping her arms pinned to the bed. She struggled slightly, scared of what he might do.  
“I don’t understand,” he said, more to himself than her.  
“Understand what?” The hero asked, staring into his eyes.  
“Why I love you!” He yelled in frustration. His eyes widened as he realized what he just revealed. The pirate slowly got off the hero and sat at the foot of the bed. Sparrow sat up and hugged her legs.  
“You… love me?” She asked quietly.  
He nodded, losing the strength to keep lying. She crawled over to him and hugged him from behind.  
“I love you too,” she muttered into his neck, the vibration giving him a chill down his spine


End file.
